Future Obsession
by Queen of Cupcakes
Summary: FF: After being rescued, Donatello starts keeping a far distance from everyone, as each enconture with the Dark Turtles continues, the distance between Don and everything he cares about grows, will Leo be able to change that? LeoDon slashyaoi
1. Chapter 1

Okay, as you guys can tell it's a Fast Forward fic…and even though I absolutely hate that show…I can't help but watch it because of the guys evil clones…and knowing me…it's going to be ending up as a LeoDon…but with a onesided Dark LeoDon…rated for rape, and turtlecest in future chapters between Leo and Don…and I might throw in a little RaphMikey, and some CodyStarlee…depending on if I ever get to that…

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT Fast Forward

--------------------

_Dear Journal,_

_Today's just another day since we arrived in the year 2105, and though Cody and I are working hard to fix the Time Window, it's gotten harder and harder, due to the many enemies that we had made over the time period that we've been stuck here. It's just hard to believe how Cody's dear old uncle (__**not**__) Darius Dunn had gotten his grimy hands on those clones of ours…we may never know with creeps like Sh'Okanabo, Jammerhead, Viral, Torbin Zix, again with our evil clones (cool, yet very creepy), and as I mentioned before, Darius Dunn…and this list goes on and on. _

_It would be an absolute miracle if we ever get home…_

_Signing off,_

_Donatello_

--------------------

It took lots of searching to find a spiral note book, due to the upgrades, and other things, and everyone was surprised the day he asked Cody if he had any lying around. He may have been the techno geek, but he liked writing on old fashion pen and paper.

Closing the black notebook, he tucked it where he knew no one could find it…especially Serling…with his comments as if they were criminals staying in his home, but they'd always turn the other cheek.

Standing up, he stretched upwards, his bones popping in some spots, before he walked into the living area where Michelangelo and Raphael were playing a new video game, while Leonardo sat on the couch with a bored expression on his face.

He knew Leonardo had been wanting someone to go to the martial arts convention that they found out was being held down town…and it was not at all surprising that Leonardo himself was the founder of the popular convention where inspiring martial artist of any age, gender, and species, could show their skill and appreciation for all the forms of these honorable ways.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Leonardo so impatient in his life, at least not since they were younger.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Donatello couldn't help but ask as he walked to the couch, plopping down next to his older brother.

Leo's mouth twitched a bit, "I don't want to be late."

"Leo…this thing is like a week long carnival…we won't be late," Donatello corrected, "if you want to, we can go ahead and let Mike, Raph, and Splinter catch up as soon as Cody gets back from that business meeting."

Leo's expression brightened, as if Mike suddenly possessed him, "Alright Don, then let's get moving."

Don grinned, "You look like Mikey when you do that."

Leo rolled his eyes, giving Don a playful shove, "Shut up genius."

--------------------

Donatello couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the look on Leonardo's features the moment they step foot on the grounds; it looked like he was handed a new pair of katanas that were hand crafted just for him by the best locksmiths in the world.

"Thanks for suggesting this Donnie," Leonardo stated, patting him on the shoulder, "you're the best brother anyone could ever ask for."

Donnie smiled, nodding, "No problem Leo…you looked like you were about to jump Raph and Mike telling them to hurry up, but I suggest you get the seats while I go see what's at the snack bar…I heard there were traditional foods from Asian countries instead of this health crap."

Leonardo nodded, "I hope so…just be careful Don."

"You know I will," Donatello stated, walking off in the opposite direction.

--------------------

"Are you sure the turtles will come to this?" Dark Donatello hissed in irritation to Dark Leonardo.

"Knowing Leonardo, I know they will," Dark Leonardo stated, grinning wickedly, "Don't worry my brother those turtles will soon be in our grasps."

Dark Donatello nodded, glowering at his brother slightly, "If this fails, Darius Dunn will stop giving us chances."

Dark Leonardo nodded, eye staring at the crowd that surrounded the concessions, a psychotic grin forming on his lips seeing Donatello in the crowd of people, "I found Donatello…" he frowned, "but where is Leonardo?"

Dark Donatello suddenly smirked, "I have a plan…"

A shrill shriek filled the air, causing Donatello to turn sharply, eyes widening at the sight of a woman that was pale pink, with hot pink hair…

The worse part was that he and Leonardo's clones were causing the problem. He glanced towards the fighting arena; the loud sounds of cheering were probably too loud for Leonardo to hear the woman's scream. Pulling out his high tech bo, he charged them, eyes narrowed.

In a split second Dark Leonardo was pleased, watching as Donatello charged he and Dark Donatello, the thoughts of taking them out one by one entering his mind.

A sudden thought came to his mind…after being rammed through that barrier at high speeds by Donatello, he struggled each time he would see that particular turtle…a red hot desire running through his veins that he couldn't explain.

He didn't want to kill him…

He wanted him, craved him. He could feel himself arousing at the thought of him…

Glancing at Dark Donatello, he suddenly made the first move as Dark Donatello shoved the woman to the ground, following his actions.

Pulling out his swords, Dark Leonardo slashed at Donatello as Dark Donatello came up from behind the purple banded turtle, his tail wrapping around Donatello's left ankle, suddenly lifting him in the air, and slamming him back down with bruit force.

Smirking darkly as Donatello cried out as he was slammed a second and more agonizing time onto the ground, Dark Donatello's tail slipped from his ankle.

Donatello breathed hard, body aching from being slammed onto the hard unforgiving ground, but that didn't, and wouldn't stop him.

The moment he stood up, he found himself being pinned down to the ground by Dark Leonardo, "That wasn't a wise thing that you did…"

_Did he…just…purr a little bit when he said that?_

Donatello's eyes widened, but narrowed suddenly.

"Brother…" Dark Leonardo glanced up, and stared at Dark Donatello, "finish it."

Dark Leonardo smirked nodding, pulling out of nowhere a gas mask, "Say goodnight turtle."

Donatello's eyes widened as he breathed in the gas, his senses becoming blurred…until everything went dark.

Quickly, Dark Leonardo tore off his gauntlet; fighting on whether or not becoming purposely separated from Dark Donatello to do as he pleased with the turtle…or go with his bother and receive orders.

He chose to follow his brother.

--------------------

"Very good my minions," Darius Dunn smirked staring at the unconscious Donatello in Dark Leonardo's grasp, "But let's make their deaths a family matter."

Dark Donatello smirked, "What shall we do with him until then?"

"Keep an eye on him…make sure he doesn't leave your sight," Darius stressed, "And if he tries anything…do anything to stop him." Darius turned, "I'm going to be checking on your brothers' progress…you…" He pointed a finger at Dark Donatello, "go and find them, help them and you…" he glanced at Dark Leonardo, "Do whatever you have to, to keep that nuisance from escaping."

Dark Leonardo nodded, fighting back the lust filled smirk as he glanced down at Donatello in his arms, "I know just what to do."

Darius rubbed his temples, "Good…"

With that Dark Donatello and Darius disappeared…

And that's when Dark Leonardo began his search to find a place where he could play with his new toy.

--------------------

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…I decided to make this also a SerlingOC…because who said robots didn't have hearts?

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT Fast Forward, all I own is Tav

--------------------

Donatello groggily opened his eyes, not sure of where he was, or what happened.

"Nice to see you're finally awake turtle," Donatello's eyes widened, and he looked up abruptly, eyes wide as he stared at Leonardo's psychotic clone. He tensed, looking away when Dark Leonardo held up his hand, reaching for him.

A soft hum escaped Dark Leonardo's lips, "You are so beautiful." He stared at Donatello hungrily as he began to stroke his cheek. Donatello let out a sharp gasp when he felt a sudden wetness on his neck as Dark Leonardo began to lick his neck.

Wanting to push him away, Donatello tried to move his arms, only to be stopped by chains.

"It's useless turtle…" Dark Leonardo purred, nuzzling Donatello's throat, "You're mine now."

Donatello's eyes widened as Dark Leonardo's hands began to touch and grope his smaller, suppler body, kissing, nipping, and licking the flesh on Donatello's throat. Letting out a sharp breath, Donatello could feel his knees trembling as one of Dark Leonardo's large hands reached up under his shell, caressing and probing his member.

"Give in…" Dark Leonardo whispered, "Give in turtle, and let me take you."

He didn't want to…he really didn't, but feeling as blood rushed to his groin, hardening the organ. A pleased look crossed Dark Leonardo's features as he continued stroking it, moving his mouth from Donatello's neck to his jaw. Nibbling it he traveled along his jaw, Dark Leonardo pulled Donatello into a searing lip lock, his hand moving from under his shell, pulling Donatello's cock out along with it.

A muffled cry escaped Donatello as Dark Leonardo roughly thrusted into him.

--------------------

Leonardo couldn't help but be worried, he knew lines to concession were long…but geez…where was Donatello?

Standing up, he left his seats, carefully getting past the people, and aliens sitting on the bleachers, only to bump into a woman who was light pink, with hot pink hair. She was holding the side of her face, one of her cerulean blue eyes darting around, "Must find police…man was captured by two rogues."

"Miss, are you alright," she glanced up at him, here eyes full of fear.

"There was this terrapin like man…he was protecting me…he was captured, and taken by to enormous rogues!" she exclaimed.

"What direction did they take him?" Leonardo asked in panic.

She blinked, "Are you an authority figure?" she asked, eyeing him.

"No miss, but I believe it was my brother who was protecting you," he stated.

"Oh…" she nodded, "Follow me." She turned abruptly, walking in a quick pace in a direction where everyone was avoiding.

Leonardo blinked, following her, "And this will help me find my brother how?"

"I must show you something about myself," she whispered, "I'm on Earth after being on the moon for thirteen years, coming to visit an old friend of mine, and he asked me to meet him here."

"What is his name?" Leonardo asked.

"His name is Serling," she stated, stopping, "he's been telling me about these reptilian nuisances that were staying in the home where he and his master live in…I believe you must be one of them."

"You know Serling?"

She nodded, removing her hand from her face, a chunk of it going with it, showing robotic parts whirring as they worked, "My name is Tav, and I was a healthy Gargan at one time, before I was in an accident twenty five years ago…it's surprising how most robots go for the person with a better probability of surviving…"

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I always tell anyone who I believe should know I'm a cyborg," she stated, "but you wish to save your brother don't you?"

Leonardo nodded, "What did these two rogues look like?"

She blinked, "Both were huge, one was purple with metal things on both arms, and a long tail…I failed to place a tracker on that one, but the second one was blue with darker blue spots on his arms, misshapen swords, I did place a tracker on him."

Leonardo cursed himself, "Do you have a phone on you?" 

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Call Serling, tell him what's going on, and if there's anyway of…"

Reaching into her belt she pulled out a PDA, "Go find your brother, I'll do as you instructed me to do so."

--------------------

Leonardo drew in a deep breathe as he walked the abandoned streets of an area down town, cursing his luck at being horrible with computers. He glanced at the PDA, an arrow showing location, and a blinking red light showing his darker side.

He stopped, glancing at the abandoned warehouse that was probably out of commission seventy five years prior, "Please tell me Don's with him."

--------------------

Dark Leonardo smirked, stroking Donatello's face, "I won't let Darius destroy you…you're too precious to be thrown away like a useless toy."

Donatello had lost the will to fight, his eyes were blank…it hurt so much, he wanted all the pain to disappear. Dark Leonardo leaned in whispering, "I am your Master now."

Letting out a small whimper, Donatello closed his eyes.

_No…_

"DONNIE!"

Dark Leonardo growled, turning to see Leonardo standing there, swords out and ready, "Let him go!"

Dark Leonardo chuckled darkly, "You're going to have to fight me for him."

--------------------

**PLEASE R&R!**

Okay that was my first ever attempt to a rape scene…did I do good, bad?


End file.
